


Our Choices

by Shownkindness



Series: Fluffaverse [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abby, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Raven, Blood, F/F, Omega Clarke, Omegaverse, small medical procedure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: Clarke's visit Arcadia to calm tension between Skiakru and the Coalition tax Lexa placed on them.





	Our Choices

**Author's Note:**

> The violence warning is just for the small medical procedure that is described. It is only two-ish paragraphs but still wanted a warning.

The two-day ride to Arcadia had hurt the Omega more than she would like to admit. Since the war, she hadn’t found a reason to ride the beasts that were the grounder’s favorite way of travel. Lexa had offered to send her on a cart, but Clarke refused to look anything less than a grounder on their trip. She was the Commander’s mate, Wanheda, she would not show any weakness. At least that is what she tells herself as she walks stiffly after dismounting from the pure white horse Lexa had gifted her. Within’ its mane was braided blue strips of cloth to signify the owner, as if it would be hard to tell who it belonged to with most horses being a soft brown color. 

The scent of alcohol wipes and gauze burned through her nose causing her to search for the scent. It had come to be the scent she has come to associate with her Sire and a difficult mother. Warm arms wrap themselves around her and pull her close. Pausing for a moment Clarke returns the hug, forgetting how much she missed her home at times. Abby pulled back and smiled petting the loose hairs out of Clarke’s face looking over her daughter. Her nose seems to twitch for a moment and lays her eyes on the mark on Clarke’s collarbone. Clarke had written to her mother about her mating with Lexa, but this was the first time she had been home since.

“How are you, Clarke? Are you eating well enough? You don’t visit nearly enough.” Abby starts to question her daughter looking her over.

Clarke can hear the muffled chuckling of her guards and tries to ignore them. As if Lexa would ever let her go without anything. She didn’t have to pay for anything, simply send Aden to the market, or go herself, and if the title of Wanheda didn’t get items handed to her the mark on her would. The people treated the Commander’s mate much like the Commander herself. From what she understood the Commander doesn’t often mate and seeing Lexa has mated with someone as strong as Clarke it showed how good of a Heda Lexa was. Nevermind the love that was clearly shown when the couple was allowed to let down their walls for a moment.

“You are smothering her Abby. Let Clarke breathe, she has had a long trip and will be here for a few days. Hello Clarke.” Marcus chuckles moving toward the two women. 

“Chancellor Kane.” Clarke smiles a bit, always the calm Beta stereotype.

Abby released Clarke and the two of them lead her the space they had cleared for her visit. Turning to the guards that had ridden with her she gives an order for them to begin setting up. They went about setting up the Commander’s tent along with small ones for their own. The people of Arcadia were confused at first at the sight of Heda’s tent, but it seemed news of Clarke’s mating had gotten around once a few people caught her scent. It was unnerving having so many people whispering about her. She had to deal with it back in Polis and had hoped she could just be Clarke while here. It seems that there were other plans though.

“We are having a council meeting in the morning, I will make sure there is a chair for you.” Marcus comments as he leaves the two women again.

Clarke nods thanks before turning back to her mother. Abby leads Clarke to the medical bay insisting on giving her check-up. With the blood pressure cuff around her bicep, Clarke relaxes thinking about the question she wanted to ask Abby. Her mother comments on it being a little high and be careful with her salt intake knowing the grounder eat a lot of salted meats. Everything checked out perfectly fine as Clarke had expected. Abby was scribbling away on her tablet Clarke decided to just jump into it.

“I want you to remove the birth control implant.”

Abby pauses and looks up, “What?”

“I want you to remove my birth control implant. I have birth control options, making new implants will take a while so place mine in someone else that needs it.”

“We don’t know the reliability of their methods Clarke. What if it doesn’t work for you due to the gene alterations on the Arc?”

Clarke thinks for only a moment, “Then you will be a grandmother.” she answers simply.

Abby blinks for a moment, “Clarke you are too young for pups. Maybe in a few years, I will remove it, but until then it stays.” the doctor answers firm.

Clarke growls a little, startling Abby by her aggressive behavior. Though the Omega had never been one to follow traditional roles she had never growled. The growling was required to sit among the ambassadors. She had to make her voice heard and acting alpha-like allowed that. It had become second nature at this point, only Lexa reminded her of her gentle Omega roots. The moments they got stolen away from the world she could be the star-struck girl that had landed on the ground. She could be who Jake had hoped she could be even with the expectations pushed on her as a high ranking Omega.

“Now no need for the growling. I am just looking out for you Clarke.” Abby tells her as she takes the cuff off of Clarke’s arm.

“I am not a child any more mom. I am an adult mated woman. I am not doing this without thinking about it. We aren’t going to rush into making you a grandmother, but I would like the option to be there if we feel the time is right.”

“That's enough Clarke. I won’t hear any more of this tonight” Abby growled a little.

Clarke had initially bristled a bit at the growl ready to answer with her own. She thought better of it knowing it would solve nothing. That was fine, there was more than one doctor in the medical bay that was able to remove it. She would just have to find time to trick Jackson into removing it from her. She would do it herself, but she hadn’t learned enough about the placement and was concerned about missing it or pulling it out wrong. She had a few days to work on a plan, but she also knew she had to not look like she had given up so easily.

“If I wasn’t so tired I would fight you more.” Clarke sighs, “This conversation isn’t over though.”

“Hmm, I figured not. Go grab yourself something to eat and get some sleep. The meeting is early, I am sure that would be difficult enough to wake up for you. Adding the trip I am sure it will be even more so.”

Clarke nods jumping off the med bay bed. Making her way out she was quickly tackled into a hug from a dark-haired Latina. Laughing Clarke quickly hugged back and rocked the other Omega back in forth before they parted from their hug. Behind Raven were a few of the remaining 100. Though she was not close with all of them, there was a connection they couldn’t undo. They were all sent down to this planet to die. They were a pawn in the greater game, most of them now holding high ranking places in the guard, scientist stations and gardening station. 

“I’ve missed you guys.” Clarke whispers softly as if scared someone will hear her showing emotion.

“We have missed you too Princess. Come on Monty and Jasper have a new batch of moonshine ready just for your visit.” Raven smiles as the group walk past the main gates of Arcadia. 

Clarke’s guards took notice of the blonde walking off and two followed while the other two stayed to guard the tents set up a fire. Clarke took no notice of them following them knowing they won't get in the way. This was how Lexa showed her love when she wasn’t her so Clarke wasn’t about to turn the act of love away. Four guards had seemed like a bit much to Clarke at first, but gentle pleas from her Alpha caused the Omega to crumble. If this is what made Lexa feel better then Clarke would let them follow her around. They normally broke off into groups of two so to take turns. Clarke didn’t sleep much without Lexa anymore so that required the guards to be up as long as she was as well. 

Raven the Clarke lagged behind a bit, “How has.. How has Jasper and Harper been handling everything?”

“Harper had nightmares for the first few months. She wouldn’t let anyone but Monty touch her. Jasper kept himself down the bottom of a bottle for the better half of two months. He is still adjusting, but there are moments I see that spunky kid from when I first landed. They are both adjustings, that is all any of us can do.” Raven speaks softly limping around.

Clarke doesn’t mention the brace knowing it would be a sore subject. She had stayed around less than a month before heading to Polis in hopes to make trade-routes with Lexa. As promised Skiakru had been welcomed as the 13th clan, Kane taking the mark. She hadn’t been home since she left, knowing her home was with Lexa even before they had become mates. There was a part of Clarke that knew that Lexa was going to be her home the moment she stepped into that tent for the first time. She knew that Lexa had felt it too.

“Clarke!” Monty cheered happily and pulled her into a hug and out of her thoughts.

Smiling the blonde returned the hug quickly being passed off to Jasper who was already holding a bottle of moonshine. She knew better than to comment about it, taking the container from him to take a swig. It burned more than she remembered, now use to the fine wines that came to Polis. To be served at Heda’s table was a great honor and there was no shortage of different wines for her to try. Clarke handed the container back to her friend before the four of them moved to sit down on the log that had fallen down and dragged by the fire. 

The other members of the remaining 100 gathered around the bonfire with cups full of moonshine as they laughed and rejoined the life they had been given. Many of the 100 saw that their lives had started the moment they hit the ground. Though they had lost many since that first landing, they were like a family, the only ones able to fully understand. Raven must have gotten up at some point and handed her a container full of moonshine. Smiling thankfully the Omega took a drink and allowed the alcohol fall over her. 

“Clarke come dance!” Harper called from the edge of dancing delinquents.

“Go on, I’ll holding your drink.” Raven chuckled more to herself as Clarke handed over her drink.

Moving into the group Clarke allowed herself to relax among her friends. This was what Clarke had hoped to feel when she returned to Arcadia. The feeling of home and acceptance though she was no longer the wide-eyed Omega that had landed on the ground. These were the people that she was fighting so hard for. Though she always spoke of everyone in Arcadia it was the delinquents that held a special place in her heart. As the night moved later people started to pair off with their mates to held home. Some even had started families in the time that Clarke had been gone. Though not even a year since the mountain it seemed that facing death meant they knew that life shouldn’t be wasted. 

“Come on Princess, let's get you to bed. Can’t have you missing the meeting in the morning.” Raven commented as she and Monty helped Clarke to her tent. 

The guards on duty allowed them to pass after a hand wave from Clarke. The two Betas set Clarke down on her bed and quickly left the tent knowing it wasn’t their place to stay. Finally, alone Clarke curled up in the furs lining the bed. The scent of Lexa was faintly there, enough to comfort, but not enough to drag her into sleep. Sitting up in her bed Clarke runs a hand through her hair before lighting one of the many candles around the room. In the corner of the room was a bag that Clarke didn’t remember packing, the scent of her Alpha coming from it drawing her closer to it.

Flipping the bag open Clarke noted a blank piece of parchment and a tin full of pieces of charcoal. Swooning slightly at the actions of her mate she began her work on covering the parchment with drawings of the creatures during their journey. She would share them with the nightbloods that weren’t allowed yet outside the walls of Polis. They always wanted to know about Clarke or Lexa’s journeys when one or both of them were away. Clarke tried to instill curiosity in them, being the Commander’s mate meant part of her role was help train the nightbloods. She wasn’t a fighter like Lexa, no her skills were to teach them compassion and love. Things that Lexa had admitted to wishing she had learned earlier on in life than in the middle of a war. 

The night seemed to pass quickly for the Omega. Losing herself in art had always passed the time quick. There was a shuffle outside and Clarke could tell that the second shift of guards was being changed out so the first could rest. Clarke still hadn’t slept yet and the Omega knew that it probably wouldn’t. Maybe at the end of the day, she would finally become tired enough to relax even without her mate nearby. Stretching there was a pop in her lower back from being in the same position too long. 

“Wanheda, we have started the tea if you would like to join us.” Ryder called from the other side of the tent.

“Thank you, Ryder.” Clarke mumbles as she exits the tent.

Ryder and the other guard were sitting around a small fire with a pot over it. Sitting down alongside them she accepted a cup pressing it to her lips. Though she didn’t travel much she like the routine that Lexa had already established with her guards. They were too well trained to think that Clarke had gone to sleep. Drinking the tea Clarke let the warmth wash away the remaining effects of the moonshine. The three stayed quiet as they as the sunrise over Mount Weather in the distance. It was a deadly and beautiful sight for Clarke. Memories of death and the hues of the sunrise giving her pause.

“Once we finish the cleanup, I have a meeting to attend.”

“Sha Wanheda.” they both answer already moving to clean up the dishes from their breakfast.

Clarke handed her cup to them and went back to the tent to change her clothes. Once she was satisfied with the way her braids framed her face she stepped out again appreciating the morning air. There were few Arcadians moving about, the workday normally not starting until 8 am for most shifts. The remaining members of the night crew barely on their feet with exhaustion. Both of her guards flanked her as she moved through the familiar walls. It seemed like a lifetime ago that these were the only wall that she had known. Home that was no longer home. Stopping at the door Clarke nodded to the guard standing guard. Pressing his thumb on the ID pad he allowed Clarke into the room, Ryder joining her and the other guard staying outside the door. 

She didn’t have to wait long for the members of the Council to file into the room. Bellmany and Monroe being the newest additions to the Council were the first to join her in the room, followed by the remaining older members including her mother who looked shocked that she was up so early. Kane was the last to enter, as was expected with his many duties. He kept the room calm as they began the meeting.

“Clarke, I am happy to see you made it. And I formally would like to thank you for all the work you do in Polis to make sure that those of us here are able to make a living.”

“Of course Chancellor. I take my role as Ambassador seriously and have been fighting tooth and nail to keep us in discussions. The mark made us part of the Coalition, but they have been trading for almost a century and make do without our advances. It can be.. difficult at times.” Clarke admits sitting straighter in her chair.

“If I could Chancellor. I would like to hear the reasoning of the additional tax we are paying to trade with certain members of the colation.” one of the remaining older Council members asked.

“The members of Heda’s Coalition all pay taxes. These are to pay for services within Polis, the military protection and safety along trade routes. These things are not free to give to the members of the Coalition. Being newer we must catch up in the eyes of the other Krus. They have built these services and we are just getting the benefits. It should only be a year of the extreme taxation until we will be lowered to normal rates.” Clarke explains, not adding that they were only so high due to Lexa needing to prove she won't show favoritism.

“30% trade tax for a year. Chancellor how are we to make a profit with this kind of taxation.” The Council member now turned to Kane.

“It isn’t about profit, it is about surviving. Arcadia wouldn’t have made it through the winter without Heda’s resources.” Clarke argues.

“Mathew,” Abby calls the attention of the Council member arguing, “we are new to all these trade policies. We can no longer make everything we need and if the crop fails it doesn’t mean death for us all. We should trust that Clarke is doing her best.”

That seemed to reason with the Council member. Monroe then reported the scouting reports she had gotten since the last meeting. They were looking into using Mount Weather for materials and maybe even expanding their walls. Clarke listened making note of the things she needed to talk to Lexa about. If they wanted to expand there would come a time when what direction would need to be cleared. They had landed in Trikru territory, but to the north, they could expand into Azgeda territory. It would be a fight she wasn’t looking forward to, but as pups were born they would need more housing. 

The rest of the meeting went off without a hitch. It was different from the chaos that Clarke had grown used to alongside the other Ambassadors. The worst was when Clarke had to ignore her mating bond and fight with Lexa on a topic. Those nights were normally spent tangled together whispering ‘I’m sorry’ where the darkness was their only witness. It seemed with them all on the same goal of just keeping Arcadia running was enough to unit them. Something she hopes the Ambassadors could relate to and find common ground with. As they left the room Clarke followed Abby to the mess hall to grab some breakfast of her own.

“Must they follow you everywhere?” Abby commented noticing Clarke’s guards leaning against the wall behind them.

“They are under orders to.” Clarke commented taking a bite of the eggs in front of her.

“Does she not trust you to have you out of her control?” Abby growled a little making the hair on the back of Clarke’s neck bristle.

“Danger is everywhere Mom. If this makes my mate more at ease when I am away then I will not argue. Though I had to talk down the number she had originally wanted. I doubt anyone would have taken lightly to a whole platoon following me around.” Clarke responds trying to calm her nerves down.

“Still.” Abby mumbles as she continues to eat her own breakfast.

“You need to stop worrying mother. Lexa treats me well. I want for nothing in Polis and with the slight mention of wanting something, it is in our room by the end of the night. I roam freely inside and outside the walls. The guard is just for her own peace of mind, not that many would dare try to pick a fight with Wanheda. They mostly spend their day having me drag them to the art store.”

“You are drawing again.” Abby perks up at the information.

Clarke nods finishing her meal, “The nightbloods, those training to take Lexa’s place one day, I tell them stories by making them picture books. They have shown me that I want more than just meetings with bickering old men.”

“Clarke..”

“This is my choice mom. I know you still think I am a child, but I stopped being that once I hit the ground."

Abby had no comeback or at least didn't supply one and the two spent the rest of their breakfast quiet. Abby left 20minutes later stating that she had some work to do. Sighing Clarke turned in the tray into the mess hall workers and made her way to engineering. Though they didn't have all their equipment they were still making advances back toward what the people of Arcadia had been used to. Clarke already noticed the lights lining the halls. It probably wouldn't be long before they had running showers again. That was something she was going to have to enjoy before her trip back.

"Ah, Ambassador! I assume you are looking for Raven, her lab is way back of the station." Sinclair greeted looking up from his work.

Clarke nodded but made her way over to his workstation, "I am here for Raven, though I would for us to have a meeting when you have time. Maybe if I can bring something new to the table we can lower the Coalition tax."

"Gladly, one second." The alpha engineer shuffled some papers and found a tablet that was from the Arc. Clicking on the screen he went through to find his calendar.

"How about tonight at 5 pm? I know you are headed back in tomorrow."

"That works, already I am off to see Raven. See you tomorrow."

"See you, soon Ambassador." 

Clarke walked through the stations and found a solo room in the back with the ravenette bent over a piece of equipment. Amused she watched for a moment seeing the beta swear at the metal. A few more clinks and 'god damn it's Clarke decided to distract her from her troubles. 

"Because swearing at it will solve all your difficulties." 

"Jesus Clarke!" Raven held her hand over her chest, "You learn that sneaky ninja grounder stuff from your mate or something? Need to tie a bell or something on you." Raven muttered pushing away from the equipment.

Clarke allows a small laugh, knowing there is no one here that will judge her for enjoying life. Back home they are rather serious at the time and Clarke understands now the way Lexa had carried herself when they first met. The stiff and distrusting Alpha had to be that way. Clarke was starting to get her to open up though and Heda at war is different than Lexa in candlelight.

"Getting called the loud sky girl enough times made me rethink how loudly I walk. Though I am curious about what you are up to."

Raven motioned to a chair where Clarke gratefully sat, “I have gotten the long-range radio to work up to TonDC. I have been tapping into Mount Weather’s radio towers to try and boost our signals. Hopefully, with a little love, I can get Polis covered as well and we can relay information quicker than letters. Before the bombs they were able to connect anywhere through radio waves, I am hoping to get a smaller system of that up and running.”

Clarke listened nodding. That would be a good start. Being able to relay information to Kane the night that events happen could stop the panic. Normally things would go under effect days before Clarke could get a letter out to Arcadia. She was too busy with her own duties and frankly being able to spend time with Lexa was sparse and couldn’t be wasted just to write a letter. Though that maybe reflected more on Clarke than she would like to admit. She enjoyed her work as Ambassador, but there were times she just wanted to be Lexa’s mate. Clarke, not Wanheda.

Raven and Clarke talked in more detail what would be required. If other clans wanted in on the communication system they would have set towers upon their land. For now, it seemed only Trikru, Polis and Arcadia were going to be the ones they could set up. As the day went on Clarke found her way to the medical bay, making sure her mother had left before stepping in. Jackson was sitting at his desk looking over something on his tablet making notes on the paper in front of him. They had begun to translate all their information to paper so that it was easier to teach the grounders about special procedures. The exchange of information is what kept them fed during the winter. 

“Clarke! You just missed your mother, she should be back in an hour though.”

“I actually came looking for you Jackson. I need you to do something for me.”

“Oh? Didn’t your mother give you a check-up already?”

“She did.” Clarke sat down across from him, “I asked her to do something though and she refuses. I am an adult Jackson and I want to remove my birth control implant.”

Jackson blinks a bit up from the information he is translating. There is a shuffle from side to side in the Omega’s behavior. He would be lying if he hadn’t heard Abby complaining about Clarke wanting the surgery. Being the other top surgeon she had brought him in as a consultant. If he was being honest it was more so Abby trying to justify why she wouldn’t remove it. There were children that would be presenting soon that could use the implant. It wasn’t just used for preventing pregnancy, it was also used to manage the hormones newly active in the body. The first year was the hardest and without the implants, they were having break up fights between younger Alphas at higher rates. He also was sure that Abby just wasn’t happy that Clarke was grown up, no longer the little girl in pigtails that helped around med bay. 

“Clarke, I can’t go against Dr. Griffin’s recommendations.”

“Jackson, this is bullshit and you know it. This is my choice, I am an adult now even under Arcadian law. My medical choices are mine to make not my mother’s. There are plenty of the 100 that have started their families. I just want the choice there for me and my mate. Please, Jackson.”

“I’m sorry Clarke. I will not do the surgery.” Jackson says clicking on the tablet twice before leaving med bay. 

Clarke growls and kicks the desk causing the tablet to clatter to the ground softly. Sighing she picks it up lighting up the screen. As if almost automatically she starts to read the file before she can stop herself. What she quickly realizes is that it was the surgery outline for the replacement of birth control implants. A little sob shakes through her as she takes the tablet and rushes off to find Raven. 

“Are you sure this is safe Clarke? Moonshine isn’t the recommended sterilizer.” Reven comments as she lays out the smuggled medical equipment.

“It is going to work Raven. We were using moonshine on the ground long before we had medical iodine. Now clean your hands I am going to need your help.” Clarke comments as she takes a tool in her hand.

They both nod at each other and Clarke starts the 2-inch insession on her bicep. Dabbing the wound softly Raven grabs the forceps and opens the cut. There laying on the muscle is a piece of metal wrapped in a small tube-like plastic. Clarke notices the release point on the top of the device and presses down on it. The implant unlatches from her muscle and with a second forceps she picks it up pulling it out of her arm. Examining it a bit Clarke then places it in the dish also stolen from med bay. Raven removes her forceps and hands Clarke the already threaded needle to begin closing the wound.

“It's interesting that so much for thought went into making sure it can’t be removed.” Raven comments eyeing less than inch long item pulled from Clarke.

“They had to. The file had stories of Alphas that were cutting them out of Omegas while in a rut. That's when the suppressants became more concentrated. It explains why during the first heats and ruts the 100 were so off-balance. We had the blocker shots on the Arc.”

“Another reason I am thankful to be a Beta.” Raven comments. 

Once Clarke is done they clean up the mess, tucking everything away in Raven’s lab drawer. Clarke had left in the morning hiding the newly sewed arm with long sleaves. Abby was none the wiser as Clarke mounted upon her white horse and rode off with her guard. Raven had been instructed to give Jackson and Abby everything back the next day. By then it would be too late for them to catch up with her. By the second day, Clarke could see the tower of Polis and smiled feeling home. It was the middle of the night when they rode up to the gate, only two guards there to help them into the tower.

Entering the floor she shared with Lexa, Clarke waved off the guards telling them she would wake Commander herself. The guards just chuckled at the mated Omega and went back down to the floor right below. The blonde had expected to find Lexa laying in their bed fast asleep, but their room was empty. Confused for a moment she looked around for her mate only to come to the conclusion that she wasn’t in their room. Moving to the hallway she noted a light coming from her art room. The room that had been hers before they became mates and had been converted for her alone time. 

Stepping in the room she found the one candle next to the bed. In the candlelight was Lexa wrapped around her sash. The sash had become a comfort to them both since the nest incident. Lexa’s hair was a mess, bags under her eyes and stretched out on her back Clarke could tell that she had been sleeping about as well as Clarke had been. Stripping out of the harder leathers of her clothes Clarke was left in a loose shirt and pants. Crawling into bed with her mate she cooed softly to pull Lexa from her slumber.

“Mmm Clarke?” Lexa mumbled still waking up.

“Shh go back to sleep.” Clarke purred now as Lexa pulled in to press against her.

Lexa’s fingers brushed against the stitches waking up more, “Clarke you were injured? Are you alright?”

Clarke shakes her head and nuzzles against Lexa’s mating bite, “No love, just something minor I had done at Arcadia. I will tell you more in the morning.”

“Clarke..” Lexa tries to argue.

“Shh, I’ve missed you and have been riding two days to be in your arms. A few more hours for answers won’t kill you, Heda.” Clarke yawns.

“Sha Wanheda.”


End file.
